Deux ans
by Splanchnique
Summary: Deux ans de vie enterrés pour oublier ce genre de sentiments. Deux années d'amertume, deux années gachées... / YAOI HirumaxAgon
1. Chapitre I: Amertume

**Bon bah on m'a gentiment demandé un AgonxHiruma (Vampyr c'est pas bien de mettre Kid de côté è.é ! )  
****Alors voilà, je vous le livre, tout frais tout neuf! **

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre I: Amertume**

Trois ans de collaboration, ça laisse des traces. Enfin « collaboration », c'est un bien grand mot. Chacun avait des intérêts que l'autre pouvait servir. Une solide alliance entre eux deux, masquée par des insultes et des provocations. Mais lui, tout comme le démon, ne savait que s'exprimer ainsi.

La séparation avait été rude, brutale. Hiruma avait pu se débrouiller seul pour alimenter son carnet de menaces, déjà plein à craquer au bout de trois années de collège que lui avait passé à cogner sur tout ce qui bougeait et à draguer tout ce qui portait une jupe –courte de préférence.  
Le blond avait fermé son petit livre noir avec un « Ca me suffit ». Et s'en était allé, le plantant là. D'accord, au moins il n'avait plus à épargner ses victimes pour qu'elles puissent encore parler au tocard qu'avait été son allié. Et il pouvait aussi flirter sans se soucier qu'un connard blond l'appelle en catastrophe pour une affaire minable.  
C'était uniquement positif finalement qu'ils aient emprunté des chemins différents.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où son équipe s'était retrouvée face à face avec celle de cette tanche de démon. Une étrange exaltation s'était emparée de lui, comme pressé d'en découdre avec ce type qui l'avait lâché.  
Lâché ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce mot ? Personne ne lâchait le Dragon de Shinryujii, on le craignait et on le fuyait, ou c'est lui qui virait les importuns. Pourtant, un cas comme l'autre ne convenait pas à cette situation. Il avait serré la mâchoire en s'avouant qu'il avait eu l'impression de se faire larguer.

Ca le rendait furieux.

*****

Ce fuckin' dread avait l'air dans tous ses états. Un peu comme lorsqu'il était sur le point de fondre sur un des types qui lui cherchaient des noises, deux ans auparavant. Réellement, Hiruma avait craint pour son intégrité physique, ce jour là. D'ailleurs il était ressorti du match avec une lèvre fendue en deux par le choc quand Agon lui avait enfoncé la tête dans la pelouse. Ca faisait un mal de chien.  
Passant sa langue dessus continuellement pour calmer les picotements, il reprit le chemin de chez lui, sentant déjà ses muscles se refroidir et se raidir sous les efforts colossaux qu'il avait dû fournir pendant ce match –le premier d'une série bien trop longue et trop improbable à son goût.

Une voix profonde et amère l'arrêta dans son élan, et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, du début à la fin.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu baves, fuckin' dread ? Si t'es pas foutu de jouer correctement c'est ton problème.  
- Je parle pas que de ça. »

Il haussa un fin sourcil d'étonnement, et se retourna complètement face au Dragon.

« Alors à quoi tu fais allusion ? Magne-toi j'aimerais bien rentrer.  
- Y a deux ans, tu m'as laissé en plan sans une explication. Tu t'en souviens déjà plus, la tanche ? »

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres avant que le démon n'éclate franchement de rire. Quoi ? Il pensait encore à ça ? Il s'était juste tiré en jugeant qu'il avait assez d'infos, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

« Et alors ? On n'était pas marié que je sache, je fais ce que je veux. On est encore dans un pays libre, je crois. »

Agon serra les dents. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à faire ça, et encore moins ce que c'était que ce nœud dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre que le blond se soit tiré sans un mot de leur petite combine, il y a deux ans ? C'était…  
C'était quelque chose qui l'avait profondément vexé. Comme si le blond n'avait plus besoin de lui.  
D'ailleurs c'était le cas.

Le visage fermé, irradiant de rage, il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et attrapa Hiruma par la gorge, lâchant dans un murmure :

« On ne me lâche pas. C'est moi qui décide quand je n'ai plus besoin de quelqu'un, et on ne part pas avant.  
- Bah va falloir t'y faire fuckin' dread, siffla le démon, postant sa main en miroir de celle d'Agon sur le cou de celui-ci. Si t'es pas jouasse parce que j'ai pas exaucé tes petits caprices, désolé pour toi, et j'te conseille d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de ton fuckin' chauve de frère. »

Cette dernière provocation fit céder le barrage de sa raison. Agrippant violemment Hiruma par la nuque, il l'embrassa sauvagement, sans se soucier des deux mains fines posées sur son torse pour tenter de le repousser le plus loin possible, en vain.  
Il plaqua le corps fin contre un mur, dévorant sans répit ces lèvres minces qui n'abdiquèrent pourtant pas, résolument closes. Quand Agon tenta de les entrouvrir de force, il n'eut comme réponse que deux crocs mordant violemment la chair charnue, l'obligeant à reculer un peu, la lèvre en sang, et le blond en profita pour se dérober.

« Tes lubies tu peux te les foutre où je pense, Agon ! C'est clair ?! »

Ramassant son sac, Hiruma détala dans le sens inverse, essuyant sa bouche du pouce, proprement écœuré.

Le Dragon soupira, jurant contre sa propre stupidité. Forcer le capitaine de Deimon était la pire chose à faire, et il le savait pertinemment pourtant. Et puis « Agon » prononcé par le blond avait quelque chose d'atrocement acide. Il ne l'appelait jamais autrement que « fuckin' dread » alors entendre son prénom dans la bouche du quaterback avait été comme un grand coup de poing dans le ventre.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

Rattraper sa connerie n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

*****

Il était arrivé au local des Devil Bats d'une humeur massacrante ce matin, et tous les joueurs –même Taki, c'est dire- l'avait soigneusement évité pour échapper à ses foudres.  
Seule Mamori avait eu le cran –ou l'inconscience ?- de chercher à savoir le pourquoi de son état.

« Toi la fuckin' manager, ta gueule ! J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça pour qu'une greluche en tablier et son balai viennent m'emmerder ! »

Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Il pianotait nerveusement sur son ordinateur, passant de temps à autre, comme machinalement, un doigt sur sa lèvre fendue et douloureuse. Le problème c'est que ce contact lui rappelait sans cesse celui de ce fuckin' dread, la veille. Au bout d'une heure où il n'avait pu se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, distrait par le souvenir de l'étreinte possessive du tight-end, il ferma brutalement son portable avant de se lever, jetant son sac sur l'épaule.

La raison qui l'avait poussé à abandonner son deal avec ce crétin remontait tout doucement à la surface, avec ses conneries. Pendant deux ans il avait réussi à passer outre, et voilà qu'Agon venait presque de réaliser un de ses fantasmes de collège.  
Il jura et secoua la tête. Ne pas penser à ça. Ce genre de geste, le Dragon l'avait fait sous le coup de la colère, certainement pas sous une quelconque envie raisonnable et réfléchie. Pas comme lui.  
Il ne voulait pas d'une nuit sans lendemain avec lui. Alors il s'était éloigné, avait feint l'indifférence et le mépris pour mettre son cœur de côté.  
De toutes façons, lui ne s'intéressait qu'aux nanas, alors aucun espoir possible pour eux.

Un avenir ou l'oubli, pas de compromis, pas d'aventure.

Il ne s'en relèverait pas s'il cédait à une invitation de cet ordre.

* * *

**Et moi qui voulait faire un one shot à la base... ah lalalalala... j'suis partie pour quatre chapitres là u_u**


	2. Chapitre II: Juste un égarement

**Ah bah finalement j'ai un peu de temps pour poster...**

**Amusez-vous bien! 8D**

* * *

**Chapitre II: Juste un égarement**

Un œil clos, l'autre un peu vitreux, Agon somnolait presque en cours, totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y eut que son frère qui le secoua à l'intercours pour qu'il se redresse un peu.

« Encore une folle de nuit avec une fille quelconque ? supposa Unsui.  
- Ca te regarde pas, grommela son jumeau.  
- Mmh, non vu que tu n'as pas découché hier soir… donc tu aurais mal dormi, le nargua-t-il.  
- J'ai dis que c'était pas tes affaires et si tu continues je te défenestre, c'est clair ? »

Un soupir de la part de son aîné et il se leva, sous un sarcasme de Ikkyu.

« Je sais, tu stresses pour les exams ! Agon est humain et stresse ! Si ça c'est pas une découverte !  
- Ikkyu ?  
- Agon ?  
- Ferme ta grande gueule. »

Le dreadeux soupira et se mordilla la lèvre une énième fois depuis le début de la journée.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça, commenta Unsui.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Avec ta lèvre. Tu as quelque chose qui te gênes ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre rappelle-moi ? »

Son grand frère soupira et leva les mains en signe de paix, abandonnant.

Plutôt crever que de dire que ça lui faisait un mal de tous les diables. Ce tocard ne l'avait pas raté, il s'était d'ailleurs demandé si il ne pouvait pas en profiter pour mettre un anneau dans chacune des petites blessures à vif. Non sans rire, la chair avait été bien entamée et il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour calmer la douleur, temporairement.  
Et puis ça lui rappelait un peu la saveur de _ses_ lèvres quand il faisait ça. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à son acte, et aurait été prêt à aller encore plus loin si le démon l'avait laissé faire. Heureusement qu'il s'était défendu bec et ongles –ou plutôt griffes et crocs- pour se dégager de son étreinte. Sinon il aurait été mort de honte.

Quoiqu'en fait à bien y repenser, ce goût subtilement salé qu'il recueillait encore un peu sur ses lèvres meurtries lui manquait.  
C'était une infamie d'avoir ce genre de pensée, il le savait, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais… il avait aimé. Il avait été grisé par le contact de ces mains apeurées sur son torse, de sa bouche luttant pour rester fermée, du soyeux de ses cheveux blonds qui lui avait chatouillé les doigts quand ils emprisonnaient sa nuque veloutée.

« Raaaah, putain de merde !! »

La classe entière se retourna sur lui quand il éjecta ce genre de réflexion de son esprit par ce cri presque bestial –et surtout très vulgaire.

Il s'était levé brusquement et était sorti de la classe pour échapper à ces regards curieux, et était directement parti se passer la tête sous l'eau. Il entendit vaguement la sonnerie retentir, et Ikkyu et son frère le rejoignirent, réellement inquiets pour une fois.

« Bah Agon, commença le cornerback, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Une envie pressante ?  
- Arrête de faire le con, Ikkyu ! rugit le dreadeux, et le concerné se raidit, tout comme Unsui. Ca ne vous regarde pas, foutez-moi la paix, c'est clair ? »

Ils reculèrent pour laisser le Dragon furieux passer, et se consultèrent du regard. Qu'Agon perde son sang-froid n'était pas rare, mais pour une autre raison qu'une baston ou une fille qui passerait par là, ils ne voyaient pas. Surtout ce soudain éclat dans la classe, qui restait inexplicable…  
Le quaterback tapota l'épaule d'Ikkyu et l'intima de revenir en cours. Il connaissait son frère par cœur. Dans cet état, il fallait qu'il se calme seul, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir.

**

« Fuckin' manager, murmura-t-il, les doigts entrelacés, son front reposant dessus, je vais _réellement_ finir par devenir violent si tu me gaves encore avec tes « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Vraiment.  
- Mais Hiruma-kun !  
- Je croyais être clair pourtant, les deux secondes précédentes. »

Il se redressa sur le dossier de sa chaise, planta son regard azur dans celui saphir de la jeune fille.

« Fuckin' manager, la ferme. »

Elle avait alors eut l'extrême mauvaise idée de commencer à protester virulemment, comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, ça l'aurait amusé et il aurait coupé court à ses jérémiades d'une ou deux piques bien senties. Mais aujourd'hui…  
Voilà, justement, pas aujourd'hui.  
Il se redressa brutalement, envoyant valser la table sur un mur du petit local d'un ample mouvement de bras. Elle avait émis un petit cri apeuré et serré ses bras contre elle, dans une défense dérisoire.

« Dehors. »

Le murmure sourd et le regard vibrant de colère d'Hiruma lui avait assez glacé le sang pour qu'elle s'exécute sans se plaindre, pour une fois. Le démon était acerbe, sournois, tout ce qu'on voulait. Mais pas violent. Agressif aurait été plus approprié pour son caractère, mais ce qu'elle avait vu à ce moment là lui avait coupé le souffle.  
Il ne devait _vraiment_ pas être au meilleur de sa forme.

Le blond avait remis la table d'aplomb et s'était écroulé sur sa chaise, se massant les tempes. Un simple baiser l'avait rendu irascible, et proprement dingue. Un baiser auquel il s'était forcé de ne pas répondre, qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, rouvrant une blessure encore mal cicatrisée dans sa poitrine. Si il avait été sûr que ça aurait été sans conséquence, il aurait enroulé ses bras autour de ce cou fort, perdu ses doigts dans les cheveux du Dragon, se serait littéralement soudé à lui pour ne faire qu'un.  
Oui, s'il avait été sûr qu'il n'en souffrirait pas.

Mais enfin, maintenant, Agon avait dû se rendre compte de sa connerie et évitera ce genre d'égarement, à l'avenir. Ca ne servait à rien d'entretenir cette petite flamme d'espoir qui s'était rallumée au creux de son cœur. Il devait éteindre les braises pour que les cendres restent froides, cette fois-ci.  
Pas d'attente inutile, pas plus qu'au temps du collège, lorsqu'il essayait de se persuader que « travailler » avec lui lui suffirait pour apaiser ses envies.

Il était sorti du local du club, maussade et les nerfs en pelote, et s'était d'instinct dirigé vers le Tokyo Dôme, mains dans les poches, traînant sa douleur renaissante derrière lui. Il était resté longtemps à contempler l'immense bâtiment, comme s'il voulait focaliser toutes ses pensées sur ce qui l'attendait dans ce lieu.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Cette grande main qui se posa sur son épaule l'en empêchait.

* * *

**Mais à qui appartient cette maiiiin Uu je vous sens toutes dire "ouasi bah pour le suspens tu reviendras" T__T**


	3. Chapitre III: Par une immense erreur

**Tudum, me rev'là! Bah en fait j'avais dis que j'posterai p'tet pas mais en fait Oo wuah...**

**J'suppose que vous vous en plaindrez pas? ^^ -craneuse, tais-toi u_u-**

**Allez bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre III: Par une immense erreur**

Un long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge et il ne se retourna même pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fuckin' vieillard ?  
- T'es parti comme une flèche alors je me suis dis…  
- Que quelque chose n'allait pas ?  
- Voilà. »

Le démon haussa les épaules, chassant la main du kicker.

« Tu vas pas te mettre à réagir comme cette fuckin' manager quand même ?  
- Sauf qu'à moi tu diras bien quelque chose, quand même ? On se connaît depuis assez longtemps pour ça.  
- Depuis le collège ouais. Ce foutu collège.  
- Collège ? Non, Hiruma si tu fonctionnes par énigme on s'en sortira pas, c'est pas le moment.  
- Troisième année de collège, tu te souviens ?  
- Tu déconnais sec oui, et ?  
- Avec ?  
- Oh. »

Le grand brun soupira et se massa la nuque, regardant le Dôme, comme songeur.

« C'est le dernier match qui te mets dans cet état ?  
- Plus ou moins.  
- Tu ne lui as jamais rien dit pas vrai ?  
- J'ai jamais rien dit à personne, vu que toi t'as juste deviné. »

Musashi eut un petit sourire. Oui, il était vrai que le blond avait gardé le silence sur cette affaire.  
Il avait juste surpris quelques regards un peu trop insistants pour être désintéressés de la part d'Hiruma pour son associé. D'ailleurs il se rappelait que le démon l'avait assez mal vécu pendant leurs années de collège. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit à Kurita, qui aurait mis les pieds dans le plat avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine – et dieu que cette métaphore semblait inventée pour lui.  
Et puis quand il s'était pointé avec son carnet de menaces presque plein, et un petit sourire aux lèvres, il avait été un peu attristé.  
Un peu accablé de constater que son meilleur ami avait été pour la première fois lâche à ce point. Il avait tout simplement fui.

Alors c'était peut-être un juste retour des choses après tout. Ces deux années passées à enterrer ses sentiments lui étaient revenues en pleine figure, exacerbées par le temps.

« Ce serait peut-être l'occasion.  
- Tu déconnes ?! Il est hétéro ! Hé-té-ro fuckin' vieux !  
- Et alors ? Ca t'empêche pas de lui dire. »

Hiruma resta interdit un temps et rouvrit la bouche, sur une voix que Musashi perçut un tantinet tremblante.

« Et après ? Cool, dégage de là tocard, fit-il dans une imitation presque parfaite du dreadeux.  
- Et après… le brun haussa les épaules. Tu te sentiras un peu plus léger au moins.  
- C'est sur qu'avec mes rotules en moins j'aurai moins de poids à transporter. »

Gen soupira devant l'entêtement de son ami et lâcha d'une voix ferme :

« Si t'as peur à ce point repars te planquer comme tu l'as fais pendant deux ans. J'interviendrai plus. Clair ? »

Présenté comme ça, il avait dû être bien pathétique. Heureusement qu'il était le seul au courant. C'était déjà le moins chiant de tous ceux qu'il avait pu fréquenter. C'était pour ça aussi qu'il s'était réfugié dans ses bras pendant un temps, après qu'il ai planté Agon.  
Mais enfin, c'était du passé.

Mais aller jusqu'à lui dire de but en blanc ce genre de choses… fallait pas délirer non plus, il tenait à la vie.

Tellement qu'il était allé sonner chez le Dragon le soir même.  
Les paroles du kicker avaient longuement tourné au sein de son cerveau et le poids qu'il traînait depuis deux ans lui avait semblé de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.  
Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre depuis le début du trajet, rouvrant bêtement sa petite blessure. Au moins ça avait eu le mérite de le détourner un peu de son stress. Il se mordit carrément la lèvre quand la porte s'ouvrit, de stupeur.  
Une main sur la bouche, jurant comme un charretier, il écopa d'un regard intrigué de la part d'Agon lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?  
- J'viens pour les étrennes ça se voit pas ?! articula-t-il haineusement entre ses doigts d'où coulait un filet de liquide vermillon.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore, tanche ?  
- J'ai voulu me faire un piercing tout seul et j'viens te demander de l'antiseptique. T'en as d'autres des questions à la con ou je peux entrer ?! »

Le tight end s'écarta pour le laisser passer et Hiruma observa sa main souillée d'hémoglobine.

« T'as du sang toi ? J'aurais pas cru.  
- T'es pas le premier à me faire la réflexion. Trouve autre chose.  
- Sinon ? La raison de ta visite ? »

Il oublia son ton acide, ses piques et le sang qui lui coulait sur le menton, incapable de fournir une réponse correcte à son interlocuteur.

« Ne me dis pas que t'es venu pour l'accident de la dernière fois ? Ca a déconné là dedans –il se tapota la tempe- c'est tout, pas la peine de lancer des rumeurs débiles, pigé ?  
- C-c'est… en partie pour ça, disons. »

Se passant la langue sur la lèvre pour épancher un peu le saignement, il tenta de trouver ses mots, sans succès.

« Explique-toi ou je te fous dehors. »

Il se tordit les mains pendant un petit moment, avant de se détourner.

« Non et puis rien, merde ! »

Un main enserrant son poignet le retint fermement avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte.

« Tu me gonfles. Si tu sais pas parler, agis. »

Le démon écarquilla les yeux quand la langue d'Agon recueillit le filet carmin à moitié séché sur son menton, pour remonter sur sa lèvre blessée, et lui happer la bouche de la sienne, moins brutal que la veille.  
Il remonta ses doigts derrière la nuque du Dragon et autorisa cette fois l'accès à son palais, mêlant leur langue, dans un baiser passionné. Il se perdait dans un tourbillon de chaleur et de sensation nouvelles quand Agon l'attira à lui.  
Mais il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le repoussa avec virulence quand les mains de son ancien compagnon de jeu descendirent bien en dessous de son dos.  
Il ne voulait pas d'un coup d'un soir. Si jamais… si jamais ce fuckin' dread ne prenait ça que pour une vulgaire expérience, ou pire, utilisait ce qu'il pourrait faire comme un moyen de pression. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il recula d'un pas vers la porte, comme un animal traqué.

Il était peut-être allé un peu trop vite. Il doutait fort que le démon soit à son premier coup d'essai, mais il y avait pourtant une certaine réserve dans ses mouvements, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il attendait quoi au juste ? S'il le voulait au point de venir ici, il n'avait qu'à coucher ensemble et fin de l'histoire. Il n'était pas tellement contre finalement.  
Ou alors…

« T'attends quoi de moi ? Une relation toute rose avec les oiseaux et les papillons ?  
- Ta gueule ! J'aurai pas dû venir.  
- Si t'es venu uniquement pour me frustrer parfait, t'as gagné. Mais si t'attendais des mots doux et des promesses tu t'es gouré de porte. Et de mec aussi. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait mais… ça s'en approchait dangereusement, en effet. Il avait été stupide d'espérer.

« C'est vraiment trop con.  
- Hé ? Me dis pas que c'est réellement ce que t'espérais ?  
- Ferme-la. J'aurai jamais dû venir.  
- On s'en fout de tout ça. T'es venu pour coucher non ? »

Agon ne vit jamais arriver le coup de poing magistral qui manqua de lui démettre la mâchoire, et ce malgré ses réflexes.  
Hiruma s'était fait mal aussi, remarquez, dans l'histoire.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de foutre deux ans de ma vie aux orties pour toi ? Tu peux me dire ?! »

Il était sorti en trombe et le joueur de Shinryujii massa sa joue douloureuse. Deux ans ? Eh bien, ça c'était de l'acharnement. Il en serait presque flatté.  
Mais c'était bizarre, cette réaction. Lui il avait toujours connu les filles faciles, une nuit et ciao. Et ce tocard voulait quoi au juste ? Il n'arrivait pas bien à saisir.  
Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était la douleur sourde dans son poitrail, faisant écho à celle de sa joue. Comme une cause à effet.

Ce coup avait peut-être eu le mérite de le réveiller un peu et de lui éclaircir les idées, lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce que recherchais Hiruma en venant ici.

Peut-être qu'il cherchait la même chose que lui, sous une forme différente.  
Savoir si il ne s'était pas trompé.

Qu'il éclaircisse ses idées.

Savoir si lui n'avait pas commis une erreur en se cantonnant aux femmes finalement, et pour le vérifier, Hiruma avait un quelque chose qui le poussait à la curiosité. Il voulait juste savoir si ce corps ci avait plus d'attraits à ses yeux. Mais bizarrement, il voulait que ce soit lui sa réponse. Uniquement.  
Quant au démon, savoir s'il ne s'était pas trompé en se taisant pendant plus de deux ans, et en le choisissant lui pour construire quelque chose.

Agon réalisa alors, enfin, que le blond venait d'avoir l'impression d'avoir soldé deux précieuses années par une immense erreur.

Et il s'élança enfin à sa suite après ces longues réflexions pour lui prouver le contraire.

* * *

**Ahahahaha! Vous aviez cru que c'était Agon la main du chap précédent... eh ben NOOOON *fière d'elle, si si u_u* Agon ça aurait été un peu trop téléphoné nah? - et surtout plus court.**

**Allez au prochain chap'! Hiru, on est toutes avec toi \o/ -cédera? cédera pas...**


	4. Chapitre IV: Peu importait

**Gniark, v'là la suite! 8D  
Eeeet non Youni, pas de lemon pour ce chapitre... mais le prochain peut-être? ^w^ -sadique-**

**Allez bonne lecture :x**

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Peu importait**

Il n'était même pas triste. Enfin pas encore. Juste en colère. Une rage tournée vers ce fuckin' dread, qui l'avait bel et bien traité comme une simple curiosité, une expérience. Mais aussi tournée envers lui-même, qui avait été assez stupide pour penser que quelque chose aurait pu être possible entre eux, quelque chose qui ne pouvait se combler que par un soir.  
Hiruma était presque sûr d'avoir pulvérisé son record des 40 yards. Tant pis s'il fuyait encore, ce serait la dernière fois. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

*****

Fallait qu'il le retrouve. Vite. S'expliquer, comprendre, réparer. Peu importe s'il devait retourner la ville entière, il remettrait la main dessus. Maintenant qu'il avait saisi un truc important, c'était devenu indispensable de le rattraper et de lui parler.

Ce truc qui l'avait poussé à l'interpeler après le match, à l'embrasser de force, à vouloir aller plus loin.  
Ce truc qui lui avait tiraillé les entrailles pendant deux longues années, depuis que le blond était parti sans une explication.

Ce n'était pas juste une envie fugitive comme ce qu'il connaissait d'ordinaire. Mais plutôt quelque chose qui empêcherait Hiruma de conclure sa longue attente par une erreur monumentale.

Au fait, depuis quand il courait ? Et c'était pas le lycée Deimon, ça ?

*****

Le démon fit sursauter tout le petit monde présent dans le local en ouvrant la porte à la volée.  
Voyant sa lèvre ouverte, Mamori, maternelle, s'empressa d'éponger le peu de sang qui coulait encore de la chair blessée. Les autres accoururent aussi vite autour de leur capitaine, en nage et hors d'haleine, débordant totalement de son image invulnérable et digne de d'habitude.

Pourquoi ici ? Un sentiment de sécurité ? Oui, sans doute. Ou alors les paroles d'Agon l'avaient tellement atteint qu'il avait soudain eu besoin d'attention et de réconfort.  
Ouais… pas déconner non plus.

« Hiruma-san !  
- You-nii ! »

Les cris des deux petits de l'équipe le ramenèrent à la réalité, et il repoussa durement la manager, honteux qu'on le bichonne comme un enfant en bas âge.

Une bonne partie des joueurs s'éclipsa sous ces iris brûlants de hargne et seuls Mamori et Musashi eurent le cran de rester à ses côtés.

« Vu ta réaction, tu n'as rien arrangé.  
- Ferme-la fuckin' vieux, pour la dernière fois !  
- Hiruma-kun, tenta de le secourir la rouquine. Si tu nous expliquais juste, on pourrais…  
- Y a rien à expliquer, il a encore fui, c'est tout.  
- Musashi ! »

Il n'y avait réellement que dans les moments où il était complètement acculé et dans une rage noire que le blond se rappelait des prénoms de chacun.  
Le démon avait serré les dents, s'empourprant sous la colère.  
C'était trop pour le kicker.

« Arrête de nier bon sang ! T'as pas réussi une seule fois à faire face à tes problèmes depuis le collège ! T'as juste esquivé comme un sale lâche que tu es devenu ! Si t'es pas foutu d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, j'irai à ta place ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! Saboter ce que tu attends depuis plus de deux ans avec les paroles d'un autre ?  
- L-lui ? »

La voix hésitante de Mamori les coupèrent dans leur altercation. Le grand brun se passa une main sur le visage avec un long soupir. Ah oui merde, elle n'était pas au courant. Et elle qui tournait autour du quaterback avec espoir et timidité depuis des mois n'avait rien vu venir.  
La manager eut un petit sourire nerveux.

« Hiruma-kun… de… de qui vous parlez en fait ?  
- De personne, dégage d'ici, souffla-t-il avec morgue. Que ses penchants soient divulgués dans tous le lycée par cette greluche ne le tentait pas vraiment.  
- De son amour de collège » appuya Musashi, le regard haineux.

Le démon crut qu'il allait l'égorger, là, sur place. Non content de révéler à la rousse qu'il aimait les hommes, il fallait en plus qu'il le fasse passer pour un niais capables de sentiments pareils ?!  
Connard.

« Redis encore une fois ce genre de trucs et je te jure que je te cloue à la porte pour servir d'isolant pour l'hiver, c'est clair ?!  
- Ravale tes menaces de môme, Hiruma ! Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose à la hauteur de l'image que tu te donnes, fais face à cette putain de situation, pour UNE fois dans ta vie ! »

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, ne sachant que répondre, et trouva enfin une pique acérée à lui balancer en pleine figure quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Saloperie de tanche de merde ! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallut pour te retrouver ?! »

Mamori était sur le point de dire quelque chose sur sa grossièreté –vu qu'avec Hiruma ça n'avait aucun impact il fallait bien qu'elle réprimande quelqu'un d'autre- mais le kicker l'attrapa par le bras pour sortir du local, bousculant le démon de l'épaule en passant à ses côtés.  
Une manière de lui faire comprendre que ce serait sûrement sa dernière chance de se rattraper. Et une façon bien à lui de l'encourager aussi, malgré tout.

Ne pas fuir, ne pas fuir, ne pas fuir… Retenir cette envie pressante de prendre ses jambes à son cou ou de reculer pour se coller contre un coin de la pièce et disparaître. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ces yeux dorés happent sa raison à chaque fois qu'ils les croisait ? Il aurait juste voulu une relation normale avec un type normal –tout est relatif avec le blond bien sûr. Pas une histoire torturée et douloureuse avec un mec irascible et volage.

Agon l'avait jaugé un instant du regard et longuement soupiré. Il secoua la tête avec de détourner le regard pour murmurer un « désolé » qui sembla lui arracher les lèvres.  
Le démon tiqua, un peu confus. Woah, deux secondes… il venait bien de dire ce qu'Agon Kongo, le joueur star de Shinryujii, le Dragon du football américain ne dirait jamais, au grand jamais ?! Et encore moins à lui !  
Après un long silence qui lui sembla de plomb, le dreadeux prit enfin la parole.

« J'avais pas compris ce que tu voulais.  
- J'ai remarqué, oui, répliqua Hiruma, acide.  
- Et je ne crois pas pouvoir répondre à tes attentes » lâcha-t-il, implacable.

Le blond ferma les yeux un moment et soupira à son tour, la gorge serrée.  
Bien entendu, que pouvait-il attendre de plus de sa part ?

« Sors d'ici. »

Sa propre voix lui parut douce, résignée. Une voix de quelqu'un qui abandonne pour de bon. Musashi allait lui cogner dessus plus fort que si il avait été un ballon… mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas une fuite, il avait juste besoin d'oublier maintenant. Le plus vite possible.  
Mais le visiteur ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« T'es devenu sourd fuckin' dread ? Dégage ! »

Vite, vite… avant qu'il ne perde pour de bon son sang-froid. Agon fit un pas dans sa direction, puis deux, et lui-même recula d'autant.

« Tire-toi d'ici ! T'entends pas ou quoi ? Dégage ! Dégage !! »

Deux mains puissantes encadrèrent son visage pour lui relever, et les lèvres du Dragon se pressèrent sur les siennes, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il le repoussa avec les dernières forces qu'il possédait encore et son dos butta contre le mur, et y fut plaqué par la poigne d'Agon.

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas si je pourrais réussir à t'accorder ce que tu veux, reprit-il, mais je veux bien essayer. »

La lutte d'Hiruma cessa instantanément, et le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds, incrédule. Impossible… Impossible ! C'était forcément une ruse du brun pour l'avoir pour une nuit.  
Pourtant ce regard… et ce nouveau baiser, qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de « doux ». Il ne fallait pas qu'il…  
Cède.

Peu importait. S'il n'essayait pas de toutes manières, il ne saurait jamais… Il ferma les yeux, abandonnant toute tentative de résistance, et laissa s'effondrer sa dernière défense en glissant ses mains derrière la nuque d'Agon, approfondissant ce baiser, comme une heure auparavant.

Peu importait.

Peu importait…


	5. Chapitre V: Rage et Douleur

**Je sens que le lemon va en laisser quelques unes sur leur faim... il est pas long j'avoue... me rattraperais plus tard ^w^ (Innocence et pureté personnifiée, mais si)**

**Ca devait se finir avec ce chapitre mais mon sadisme a repris le dessus au dernier moment... et tant mieux! 8D**

**Allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre V: Rage et douleur**

Il avait l'impression d'être retourné deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'il s'imaginait ce genre de choses. Ces moments où il fermait les yeux le soir dans sa chambre pour tenter de créer les sensations qu'il aurait pu ressentir avec Agon, s'il l'enlaçait ou l'embrassait. Une maigre consolation pour palier à son immense frustration.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il avait beau clore et rouvrir les yeux sans discontinuer, il ne s'éveillait pas de ce rêve. Les mains sur sa peau, les lèvres dans son cou étaient bel et bien présentes, et on ne peut plus réelles.

Les barrières de tissu étaient rapidement tombées par quelques gestes experts de la part du Dragon, et il frissonnait sur le sol froid du local des Devil Bats, contrastant avec son propre corps dont la température avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés.

Tant pis si quelqu'un entrait, il s'en foutait pas mal. Il perdrait définitivement son image de démon sournois et calculateur, ainsi que son statut de capitaine qui avait toujours tout sous contrôle. Parce que là, à ce moment précis, il ne maîtrisait plus rien.  
Ni les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge sous les doigts de son amant, ni ses mains, comme mues d'une volonté propre caressant le corps musclé d'Agon, explorant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nu. Les baisers du Dragon avait quelque chose de toxique, comme une drogue dont la première prise rend définitivement accro.

Le démon cherchait toujours un peu plus de contact, alors que leurs corps étaient déjà soudés l'un à l'autre, le dreadeux confortablement installé entre les cuisses du blond, ondulant doucement du bassin contre le sien, comme une promesse d'aller bientôt plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

Les mains puissantes migrèrent de sa nuque, où elles appuyaient un nouveau baiser, à ses épaules minces, puis sa taille et enfin ses hanches, avant de glisser sur ses fesses pour les malaxer consciencieusement. Un nouveau soupir plaintif fut étouffé par un autre baiser, plus possessif, quand il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du blond, suivi bientôt par deux de ses semblables.  
Le regard humide que lui lança Hiruma quelques instants plus tard lui fit quitter l'étroite cavité, pour poser ses mains derrière les cuisses de son partenaire, les ramenant vers le corps frêle et brûlant, avant de le pénétrer avec une impatience non dissimulée.  
Deux bras fins se nouèrent autour de son cou, tandis que leur propriétaire se cambrait sous ses assauts, submergé par les ondes de plaisirs qui lui ravageaient le corps. Il n'avait jamais entendu Hiruma crier comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu crier tout court, à vrai dire.  
Agon lui mordit violemment la clavicule quand il se sentit proche du point de non-retour, et les griffes de son compagnon imprimèrent leurs marques derrière sa nuque quand celui-ci atteignit l'orgasme. Il le suivit presqu'immédiatement, se libérant dans ce délicieux fourreau de chair, crispant ses mains sur les jambes fermes du blond.

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, à reprendre leur souffle, littéralement épuisés. Ereintés par deux ans de retenue et d'attente.

La sensation glacée du sol se fit sentir à nouveau et lui picota l'échine, et Hiruma poussa un peu son amant pour s'asseoir et rattraper ses vêtements qui étaient encore à portée de main. Le tight-end l'imita et finissait de boucler sa ceinture quand il lança :

« C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté de ça. Et puis c'était si facile. »

Le démon releva la tête, interloqué.

« P-Pardon ?!  
- Deux ans que tu te consumais pour ça hein ? Agon ricana doucement. Il suffisait de te dire ce que tu attendais pour que tu écartes les jambes, pas vrai ? C'était pas déplaisant. Et tellement simple... »

Rattrapant sa veste sur le carrelage, il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, lançant un dernier regard au blond à moitié rhabillé, l'air totalement perdu. Rien que pour le voir comme ça, ça avait réellement valut le coup.  
De toutes manières, c'était pas pour lui une longue relation. Il tirait son coup et ça s'arrêtait là, il ne connaissait pas d'autres méthodes. Il avait juste un peu menti pour avoir cette petite affaire là, et puis voilà. C'était pas si grave.  
Et puis comme ça, le démon serait fixé sur lui, et arrêterait peut-être d'attendre bêtement.  
Agon referma la porte derrière lui, gardant résolument le dos tourné, et se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre. Oui, voilà, il abandonnerait ses stupides espoirs et cesserait de se l'imaginer en compagnon idéal, c'était mieux pour tout le monde…

Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de se justifier à ce point ?

*****

Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, de haine pure. Rien ne sortait de sa gorge, trop serrée par l'émotion.  
Il avait envie de vomir.

Effacer ces sensations encore ardentes sur sa peau, là où était passées ces mains traîtresses, ces lèvres félonnes. Il se sentait souillé jusqu'à l'os, humilié de la pire façon qui pouvait être à ses yeux.

Hiruma se prit le visage à deux mains, serrant les dents à se briser les mâchoires. Il voulait juste disparaître, oublier qu'il avait un cœur comme pendant ces deux ans, qu'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose.  
Oublier qu'il était possible pour Youichi Hiruma d'avoir _mal_.

Enfin, il réussit à expulser ce hurlement du fin fond de son être, jusqu'à manquer d'air.

*****

Ce cri déchirant qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celui d'un animal blessé glaça le sang des joueurs s'entraînant sur le terrain. Musashi avait retiré son casque et l'avait négligemment jeté par terre, accourant au local, et Mamori fit de même, délaissant ses devoirs de manager.  
Ils avaient saisi de suite. Et ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour que leur capitaine se laisse à s'exprimer ainsi. Les autres joueurs s'étaient consulté du regard et leur emboîtaient le pas jusqu'à ce que le kicker se retourne et leur lance un regard si noir qu'aucun n'osa avancer d'avantage. Un regard que tous traduisirent grosso modo par :

« Vous, coucher. Là bas. Loin. »

Mamori ouvrit la porte, paniquée et se raidit à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Assis dans un coin, torse nu, leur capitaine avait enserré ses jambes contre sa poitrine, le front sur les genoux. Un bras puissant l'écarta de la porte et Musashi mit un genou à terre devant son ami, lui relevant le visage.

« Hiruma… eh…  
- Je crois que t'as autre chose à faire que de venir ici me cajoler fuckin' vieillard. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, rauque, brisé. Il avait un peu mal aux cordes vocales après ça, évidemment. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille avec son amertume. Mais évidemment il y en avait toujours pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
Des personnes qui s'appelaient Anezaki par exemple.  
Elle s'était agenouillée devant lui, à côté de Musashi et avait lâché la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait entendu de sa vie.

« C'est rien Hiruma-kun… Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le kicker eut juste eut le temps de plaquer son capitaine contre le mur avant qu'il n'étripe la rousse qui se releva et recula, terrifiée.

« Laisse-moi la crever cette fuckin' manager !!  
- Hiruma, calme-toi bon sang !  
- Quelqu'un d'autre hein ? Quelqu'un comme toi tu voulais dire ?! – la jeune fille s'éloigna encore un peu plus, surprise qu'il lise en elle aussi facilement- Mets toi bien dans le crâne qu'une paire de nichons sur pattes ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde ! Et encore moins les garces dans ton genre qui n'hésitent pas à sortir des conneries pareilles sans savoir de quoi elles parlent ! »

Musashi n'eut même pas le courage de le cogner pour le faire taire. Ca n'aurait servi qu'à l'enfoncer, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle avait été réellement idiote sur ce coup là, elle l'avait mérité. Et puis le démon n'avait pas tort, et il avait aussi besoin de déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un avant qu'il n'explose sans raison sur quelqu'un de totalement innocent.  
Il n'empêchait que Mamori avait tourné les talons et s'était enfuie en larmes sous les paroles acerbes du quaterback. Bien, au moins elle ne mettrait plus son nez dans ses affaires.

Le blond se détendit à peine mais le brun le relâcha une fois la jeune fille partie. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que le kicker ne soupire et ne souffle :

« Alors il t'a laissé tomber hein ? Je t'avais prévenu que c'était inutile de t'attendre à autre chose de sa part.»

Il savait que le réprimander, lui lâcher de but en blanc « je te l'avais bien dis » était peut-être encore la meilleure des choses à faire. Le prendre en pitié était la dernière mauvaise idée à avoir –même derrière celle de vouloir l'habiller avec le tablier d'Anezaki.  
Le démon ne lui répondit que par un regard éloquent. Plus de trace de sarcasme ou de sournoiserie. Juste une peine sans fond.  
Il pouvait très bien imaginer… se faire bafouer de la sorte après autant d'attente…

Musashi soupira et lui tapota l'épaule, avant de se relever.

« Au moins t'auras fais face… même si ça ne s'est pas terminé comme tu le désirais.  
- C'est rien de le dire, le blond eut un petit rire nerveux.  
- Evite de faire des conneries, tu veux ?  
- Bien évidemment… »

Le kicker le laissa seul, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour son meilleur ami. De toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas forcer Agon à aimer le démon, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait obliger Hiruma à oublier le Dragon.

*****

Il resta longtemps à regarder son assiette en chien de faïence, jouant distraitement avec un morceau de viande du bout de sa fourchette. La voix de son jumeau le fit presque sursauter.

« Agon ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- Nnh… répondit-il avec brio.  
- Déjà que c'est rare de te voir à table pour dîner, alors te voir jeûner ça tient de l'irréel, tu sais ?  
- J'ai pas faim, c'est tout, grommela le dreadeux, lançant un regard mauvais à Unsui.  
- Si tu le dis… »

Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence, quand le quaterback de Shinryujii se risqua à poser _la_ question.

« Tu serais pas tombé amoureux toi, pour être dans cet état ? »

Il esquiva de justesse l'assiette encore pleine lancée par son jumeau, qui se brisa sur le mur d'en face.

« Encore une question à la con comme ça, frangin, et je te promets qu'on nous différenciera du premier coup d'oeil, pigé ? »

Unsui replongea dans son assiette, sans rien ajouter, et se contenta de suivre son frère du regard qui prenait le chemin de sa chambre, d'un pas rageur.  
Oh oui, lui, il commençait à découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir un jour…


	6. Chapitre VI: Une Seule Solution

**Ah bah, il était long celui là... et puis une fois sur le site bah, plus tellement... c'est frustrant.  
Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre VI: La seule solution**

Ne plus penser à ce démon à la con. C'était l'idée fixe qu'Agon avait depuis ces derniers jours. Ne plus croiser le sourire moqueur de son jumeau, ou celui intrigué d'Ikkyu quand il avait le malheur d'être ailleurs, perdu dans des pensées assez troublantes, toutes tournées vers ce blond d'ailleurs.

C'était particulièrement agaçant.

Le pire c'était quand il avait un rencard avec une fille quelconque et que pendant l'acte eh bien… pour parler simplement, il s'emmerdait. Il n'y avait pas cette passion qui animait son… sa partenaire, cette chaleur étouffante qui lui avait fait perdre la raison et surtout pas _ses_ cris…Ses plaintes et ses soupirs, son corps cambré presque en symbiose avec le sien. Jamais il n'avait connu quelque chose d'aussi intense.  
Ca le travaillait tellement que ce soir là, il rejeta sa conquête à la porte, incapable d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser dénué de tout sentiments. Cette chose la plus vexante pour son statut de mâle venait de lui tomber dessus – quelque chose qu'on n'évoque pas en public pour préserver le peu d'honneur qu'il resterait alors- et il avait débarqué rageusement dans le salon en manquant de défoncer la porte.

Unsui avait levé un sourcil curieux, d'ailleurs.

« Un problème petit frère ? »

Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire tourner en bourrique. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait gentiment se moquer de lui sans risquer un gnon. Bien qu'il doute que son frère le frappe un jour, quelque soit les circonstances.  
Un regard haineux lui répondit et il se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre son cadet.

« Si tu en parlais un peu ? Tu arrêterais peut-être de te mettre la rate au court-bouillon, tu sais ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Tu joues l'ascète irréprochable insensible aux « tentations de la chair », comme l'ordonne ce putain de vieux shnoque. Alors qu'est-ce que tu connais à mes problèmes ?  
- Notre directeur, je préfèrerais. Et puis d'abord tu n'en sais rien, je peux peut-être connaître tes problèmes bien plus que tu ne le crois.  
- Ah oui ? Ca me ferait bien marrer de voir ça !  
- Je ne sais pas avec qui tu as passé la journée la semaine passée, et ce que tu as fait avec, mais ça t'a particulièrement retourné.  
- Ferme ta gueule frangin. T'y connais rien.  
- Ton « frangin » a eu les mêmes soucis que toi, Agon. »

Le Dragon se retourna vers son jumeau, un brin méprisant. Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Que de la gueule, une situation pareille ça se retrouvait pas deux fois.

« T'y penses toujours, malgré tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'éjecter de ta tête. Alors t'as essayé, juste pour voir. Juste pour se sortir tout ça de l'esprit. Mais ça a été encore pire après. Tu crèves d'envie de ressentir ça à nouveau, mais tu n'oses plus. Alors tu vas voir ailleurs, pour te rendre compte un peu plus que tout ça manque encore plus atrocement, et brûle encore plus intensément.  
Je sais ce que tu traverses, petit frère. J'avais les mêmes réactions que toi… en moins violentes bien sûr.  
- Je m'en souviens pas, étrangement, le nargua le tight-end.  
- Comment pourrais-tu t'en souvenir, tu n'es jamais là. »

Il n'empêchait que ce qu'il disait était atrocement vrai. Il avait pensé que c'était juste dû à la frustration d'avoir été mis de côté durant deux ans qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Alors qu'en réalité… ça remontait peut-être bien avant leur séparation, pendant leur collaboration peut-être bien, même s'il n'avait pas compris, même s'il l'avait toujours ignoré.  
Il mordilla sa lèvre maintenant cicatrisée, mais il avait gardé cette habitude, depuis.

« Et après, questionna-t-il, un peu curieux, en définitive. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?  
- Je me suis avoué que c'était peut-être quelque chose de fort. Et j'ai recommencé en toutes connaissances de causes cette fois.  
- Et ?  
- Et on est toujours ensembles depuis. »

Bah ça. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que son frère avait quelqu'un. Mmh, faudrait qu'il surveille ça de près…

Enfin bref qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? S'avouer à soi-même que… ouais que quelque chose déraillait, en fait. Bah, la preuve en était faite, ce connard de démon réussissait à lui faire perdre les pédales. Et quoi ? Recommencer ?! Hors de question, c'était une fois, jamais plus. Faudrait pas que quelqu'un pense qu'il s'attache à…  
Qu'il s'attache à lui ? De toutes façons Hiruma en était déjà raide dingue alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Il fixa longuement son jumeau, qui se détourna avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu comprends vraiment jamais rien tout seul, petit frère. »

Il lui en foutrait des « petit frère », tiens…

*****

Musashi lui sembla surpris quand il le trouva scotché à son clavier d'ordinateur, comme d'habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Seuls témoignages de son état étaient peut-être les cernes qu'il arborait. Quelques nuits blanches, racontait-il simplement pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Personne ne s'en étonnait, c'était bien on genre de rester éveiller toute la nuit pour établir des plans plus retords les uns que les autres.  
Mais le kicker n'était pas dupe. Oh, Hiruma avait réellement dû les passer, ces nuits blanches. Mais à autre chose qu'à noircir des feuilles de papier.

« Tu m'avais pas promis de pas faire de conneries ?  
- Quoi ? J'suis vivant si c'est l'idée stupide qui t'as bien traversé l'esprit quand tu m'as dis ça, pas vrai ?  
- Entre autres.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- T'es pas obligé d'aller voir ailleurs pour te consoler. Ca a jamais marché et tu le sais.  
- Tu m'avais pas été d'un grand secours au collège, c'est vrai. »

Une bulle de chewing-gum claqua bruyamment, rompant ce silence pesant entre les deux adolescents. Musashi avait juste été une simple consolation deux ans auparavant, c'était vrai. Il avait déjà fonctionné ainsi, quand il avait mis fin à sa combine avec Agon.  
Le kicker avait d'ailleurs été triste de ne rien pouvoir apporter de plus qu'un peu de chaleur à celui qui avait été tour à tour son rival, son amant et son meilleur ami.

« Et si tu insistais un peu cette fois, au lieu de baisser les bras ?  
- Tu es ridicule à vouloir jouer les entremetteuses, ma grande.  
- Hiruma… »

Il soupira et ferma le portable sans préavis, manquant de coincer les doigts du quaterback entre le clavier et l'écran.

« Va le voir.  
- T'en as d'autres des idées aussi brillantes ?! explosa le capitaine de Deimon.  
- S'il avait juste voulu coucher une fois, il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Ce type est un taré et un obsédé ! J'étais juste une… expérience, un simple objet de curiosité pour lui ! Ne m'emmerde pas avec tes réflexions à deux balles, fuckin'vieux !  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu le haïssais ! Taré, obsédé tout ce que tu veux, c'est quand même pour ça que tu l'aimes et que tu t'es détruit pendant deux ans ! Pour lui et uniquement pour lui ! »

Le blond se tut et se releva, portable sous le bras. Il savait déjà tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se battre contre un mur comme le Dragon, si c'était pour souffrir encore plus. S'il ne pouvait le franchir ou le contourner, alors il suffisait de lui tourner le dos, en attendant que ce mur disparaisse. Voilà tout.

Mamori continua d'épousseter l'étagère d'un des casiers, morose. Alors il l'aimait autant que ça ? Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu une once d'espoir avec le démon. Si elle avait été dans son cas… enfin elle l'était un petit peu, un amour à sens unique, elle serait allé lui dire franchement ses quatre vérités, et tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.  
Oui, c'est ça… c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, peut-être… Idiote.  
Bien sûr que c'était compliqué, bien sûr que c'était douloureux.

« Vas-y Hiruma-kun. Ou tu le regretteras encore deux ans de plus. Ce serait quand même dommage. »

La petite voix qui s'était élevé des vestiaires l'avait fait tiquer.

« Ne donne pas de conseils que tu n'appliques pas, fuckin' manager. »

Et il sortit, la laissant avec ses sanglots. Musashi soupira. Pas question de consoler la demoiselle. Il suivit le blond pour regagner le terrain.

*****

Unsui tapotait son bureau de son stylo, très concentré sur la cour extérieure du lycée où flânait son frère, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.  
Deux bras enlacèrent son cou et il releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec un petit visage enjoué.

« Ikkyu…  
- Il a l'air tout contrarié ton frère.  
- Mmmh. Faut croire qu'on est pas jumeaux pour rien. On réagit pareil dans certaines situations.  
- Certaines sit… les yeux du receveur s'éclairèrent. Oh ? Oooooh ?!  
- Oui, on parle bien du même Agon.  
- Bah ça ! Agon ? _Notre_ Agon amou…  
- Tais-toi, s'empressa d'ordonner l'ainé du Dragon, plaquant une main sur la bouche du petit brun. Si on nous entend, la réputation de mon frère est morte et enterrée. Et nous avec par la même occasion.  
- Mmh, désolé. J'espère qu'il saura trouver une solution comme tu l'as fait.  
- Une bonne solution, hein ?  
- Mh, mh » acquiesca Ikkyu.

Il lui vola un chaste baiser en s'assurant que personne ne puisse les voir, et sourit à son amant de quaterback.

*****

Il réfléchissait trop. Fallait juste faire comme lui avait dit Unsui. Une deuxième fois et tout rentrerais dans l'ordre. Adieu pensées tordues, adieu petits problèmes de… panne. Et adieu culpabilité. Parce que ça il l'avait découvert quelques jours après avoir trahi le démon, il se sentait comme un peu… coupable de lui avoir fait un coup pareil. Et cet air déboussolé peint sur le visage du blond n'avait plus quitté son cerveau depuis. C'était si confus tout ça… peut-être que le revoir lui éclaircirait les idées, pour de bon.  
Alors il s'était rendu une seconde fois à Deimon, décidé à en finir, mais il eut la chance de tomber sur l'adolescent démoniaque sur le chemin. Pas besoin de pousser jusqu'au lycée et tant mieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? L'humiliation de la dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffit ? Il se crispa et se tendit comme un arc quand il s'apprêta à passer à côté de lui, mais une main attrapa son poignet libre, dans une étreinte d'acier.  
Une flamme décidée dansait dans les yeux du tight-end. Mais il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, reculant de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois, fuckin' dread ?  
- Toi. Quelle question. »

Le démon resta un bon moment sans voix. Pause. Il l'avait utilisé comme un simple objet que l'on jette après usage, et il voulait recommencer ?!

« Pourquoi ?  
- Je t'en pose des questions, tocard ?  
- J'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi tu veux remettre le couvert après m'avoir laissé tomber ? répliqua amèrement le blond.  
- Considère l'autre fois comme une vengeance pour ce que tu m'as fais, il y a deux ans. »

Il avait le don pour le laisser muet.

« Alors cette fois je veux… vraiment. Pour de bon.  
- Et comment voudrais-tu que je te fasses confiance pauvre con ?! Tu crois que je vais dire amen à chaque fois que t'auras une envie soudaine de me sauter ?!  
- On m'a fait comprendre un truc.  
- Ah ouais ? « On » ? Ta putain de conscience inexistante ?  
- Mon frère. »

Ouhla, pour qu'il écoute son frère c'était que c'était soit une vraie révélation, soit une nouvelle ruse pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

« Tu mens, comme d'habitude.  
- Crois-moi ou pas, je m'en fous. Je veux juste que t'arrêtes de me pourrir le cerveau à chaque heure de ma putain de vie ! »

Il était réellement obligé de sortir des trucs pareils ? C'était gênant. D'autant plus qu'il avait sorti ça avec une franchise désarmante, et que maintenant, Agon avait détourné le regard, plus honteux que jamais, grognant un tas de trucs inintelligibles dont il ne saisit que « fais chier », « démon de merde » et « frère à la con ».  
S'il abdiquait encore, il risquait plus que tout de souffrir un peu plus mais en même temps… une telle occasion… une telle sincérité dans ce regard gêné.  
Si seulement il avait pu le considérer comme un simple beau mec potentiellement désirable, et pas comme l'homme de ses rêves, il aurait hésité plus que ça avant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, comme ça vie en dépendait.  
Ce baiser là avait une saveur encore différente, étrangement. C'était maladroit, hésitant, gauche. Pas le Agon qu'il connaissait, pas le dragueur invétéré avec un tableau de chasse démesuré.  
Les bras du Dragon autour de sa taille, il se risqua à rompre le baiser pour enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou, pour voir sa réaction.

Ca, il n'était pas habitué. Toutes ces dindes qui s'étaient déjà pendues à ses bras n'avait pas cherché ça. Elles s'étaient juste contenté de s'exhiber avec lui, tel des trophées, aux yeux de tous. Lui, il voulait juste être regardé par Agon, et par personne d'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que ça pour lui. Une main glissa sur sa nuque et se perdit dans ses cheveux d'or, dans un geste qui lui paru –à raison- être une caresse. Quelque chose de tendre, pour la première fois, de la part du tight-end.

Respirant le parfum si mâle de son compagnon, Hiruma ne voulait plus bouger. Rester éternellement la joue appuyée sur cette épaule large et forte. Juste rêver encore un peu pour se convaincre que ces deux ans n'avaient pas été vains.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux ambrés d'Agon. Une expression qu'il n'avait jamais, vraiment jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu s'était peinte sur le visage anguleux du brun. Un air qui valait toutes les déclarations et les attentions du monde.

Deux ans pour ces trois petits mots muets exprimés par un simple regard, ce n'était réellement pas si cher payé…


	7. Chapitre VII: Vital

**Oups j'avais oublié que je l'avais pas fini celle là Oo honte sur moi... Surtout vous arrêter avant le dernier chapitre c'est sadique. (ouais j'vous entend d'ici: c'est bien mon genre. Bah même pas fait exprès...)**

**Allez le voilà le dernier chap'. Faudra vraiment que je fasse autre chose que des happy end un jour...  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Vital**

Sa raison avait certainement décider de foutre le camp pour de bon. Garder le démon blotti contre lui, et rester là, patient, tendre, caressant, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Pas plus que ce baiser où il s'y était pris comme un manche, la honte…  
Mais sentir le souffle chaud et régulier du blond dans son cou avait quelque chose… d'apaisant. Et puis ses cheveux sous ses doigts étaient bien aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs, ses mains fines reposant sur son torse l'électrisaient. Il était pris d'une envie démente de le culbuter là, tout de suite, et peu importe qu'ils soient en pleine rue ou pas. Mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle, qu'il prenne son temps, leur temps, pour ne pas qu'il croit que c'était un nouveau mensonge pour dissimuler ses envies peu avouables.  
Parce que cette fois-ci… ce n'était pas juste un plaisir éphémère qu'il recherchait. Même si s'engager ans quelque chose ne le tentait toujours pas, il se disait que peut-être… Une fois de temps en temps, en promettant de ne pas aller voir ailleurs…  
Non ce n'était pas encore assez en fait. Le sentir contre lui, le dévorer des yeux, des lèvres, lui montrer à quel point il était devenu vital, ça c'était acceptable. Car il appliquait les conseils de son frère à la lettre.  
S'avouer.  
Sans honte et sans craintes, s'avouer que oui, finalement il l'aimait peut-être, ce putain de blond. Et même depuis longtemps, sûrement.

Sa main glissa sur la nuque d'Hiruma, et il posa son front contre celui du démon, avec un soupir.

« Tu fais chier. Pourquoi il a fallut que je m'attache à un mec comme toi ? »

Il resserra sa prise sur la chemise d'Agon, la gorge serrée. Il pouvait réellement y croire cette fois alors ? Solder ces deux années par une fin heureuse, comme dans les histoires pour gosses ? Il en avait tellement bavé pour en arriver là… Il réussit à soutenir le regard doré de son compagnon, tentant difficilement de garder son masque d'impassibilité. Il aurait bien voulu être quelqu'un à qui on autoriserait de s'effondrer, en ce moment même.  
Mais le Dragon le maintenait fermement contre lui d'un bras glissé dans son dos, et il se permit la faiblesse de se reposer sur lui.  
Il hésita un moment avant de goûter de nouveau à ces lèvres qui pour une fois n'étaient ni méprisantes, ni moqueuses, presque timidement, et le tight-end appuya le baiser de sa main présente derrière sa nuque mince. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les joues du brun, la ligne de sa mâchoire, son cou solide, pendant que leur langue se découvraient une fois de plus.  
Il voulait, et avait toujours voulu, tout d'Agon. Ses baisers, ses caresses, son corps et sa voix, ses yeux d'ambre qui transperçaient son être. Même son sourire arrogant, il le désirait plus que tout.

Entraînés dans une étreinte haletante, il se rendirent vite compte qu'il étaient presque soudés l'un à l'autre, torse contre torse, ventre contre ventre, leurs jambes quasiment emmêlées, juste assez pour garder leur équilibre.  
Ils avaient juste un besoin viscéral de ne faire plus qu'un.

C'est ainsi qu'Hiruma se retrouva couché sur le dos dans le lit d'Agon une petite demi-heure plus tard. Unsui avait eu la bonne idée de déserter la maison aujourd'hui, et ça les arrangeait bien.  
Dans leur précipitation, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de déshabiller l'autre correctement. Chemise ouverte et ceinture défaite. Pas le temps pour aller plus loin.

L'ambiance était étouffante, brûlante, lorsque les mains du brun se posaient sur ses côtes et sa taille, entamant leur lente torture. Ces paumes exploraient sans relâche, parcourant chaque parcelle de chair dénudée, sous les gémissements évocateurs du démon. Mais si le tight-end redécouvrait ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux bien dessinés malgré sa finesse, il n'allait pas plus loin dans sa descente sur son ventre, frustrant le blond au plus haut point.  
Il voulait que ça dure, et tant pis si sa virilité devenait douloureuse sous l'attente. Il traça un chemin du cou maigre jusqu'au nombril, laissant parfois une marque rouge derrière un baiser plus appuyé, et le quaterback se cambrait légèrement comme pour prolonger la sensation sur sa peau.  
Après avoir répété cette manœuvre plusieurs fois, et arraché des gémissements mécontents de la part de son compagnon, Agon céda enfin, et débarrassa le blond de son pantalon d'uniforme et de son boxer si ennuyeux. Il eut un sourire en coin quant à la preuve de l'effet qu'il faisait au démon.  
Du bout de la langue, il frôla l'extrémité du membre tendu d'Hiruma, qui soupira un peu plus fort que précédemment, et agrippa d'instinct les cheveux longs de son amant. Immisçant une doigts puis deux dans l'intimité du blond, tout en prenant son sexe en bouche, il amorça ses mouvements de va-et-vient en rythme, arrachant des complaintes délicieuses à son partenaire.

Il fallait qu'il cesse, où le démon ne répondrait plus de rien. Le Dragon mit enfin fin à son supplice et lui releva les jambes, comme la première fois, prêt à passer à la suite. Mais il se déroba d'un coup de rein, le regard pétillant. Agon haussa un sourcil et le démon se redressa, face à lui, et plongea sa main dans l'ouverture du pantalon du brun, pour passer ses doigts sur sa hampe, lui volant un nouveau baiser ardent. Ce faisant, il plaqua doucement le tight-end assis contre la tête du lit, et l'enjamba, s'empalant avec délice sur le membre dressé de son partenaire.  
Il sentit les mains d'Agon se crisper sur ses hanches tandis qu'il enserrait lui-même son propre sexe de ses doigts un peu tremblants, offrant au brun une vue imprenable sur cette partie de son anatomie.  
En tous cas, ça avait l'air de lui plaire, car un sourire gourmand éclaira son visage et le Dragon ondula du bassin en accord avec lui, intensifiant ses mouvements.

Le blond laissa son front reposer sur l'épaule de son amant quand il libéra son désir dans un cri, suivi de près par Agon, qui étouffa un râle en serrant les mâchoires de toutes ses forces.  
Haletant, cherchant un peu d'air dans cette atmosphère suffocante, le démon fixait le joueur de Shinryujii, redoutant peut-être qu'il le jette une nouvelle fois. Un large sourire lui répondit avant qu'il ne bascule sur le dos, les épaules plaquées sur les draps par deux mains puissantes.  
Un petit sourire fatigué éclaira son visage avant que son compagnon ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres pour un second tour.

*****

Encore une nuit blanche. S'il ne dormait pas ce soir, il allait réellement en mourir. Il aurait presque plaint ces pauvres filles passées avant lui. Le Dragon avait une endurance hors du commun, que ce soit sur le terrain, dans les bastons de rue, ou au lit.  
Il lui avait gentiment demandé d'arrêter tout de même, il avait une équipe à diriger, et des heures de sommeil à compenser. Et puis bon, honnêtement il commençait à avoir mal aussi…  
Mais non, le dreadeux avait répondu avec un sourire narquois :

« Je te rappelle qu'on a deux ans à rattraper. »

Il allait vraiment en crever.

Mais enfin, il avait eu ce qu'il avait toujours désiré depuis le collège, alors pourquoi se plaindre d'un amant un peu trop vigoureux ? Beaucoup aurait aimé être à sa place de toutes façons.  
Bon il n'empêchait qu'il tombait littéralement de sommeil en pianotant sur son portable. Ses cernes n'allaient pas disparaître et en plus cette chaise lui semblait foutrement inconfortable depuis ce matin. La faute à qui ? Bah…

Musashi avait poussé la porte pour récupérer son tee de kick dans son casier quand il remarqua que son capitaine semblait, malgré tout, en meilleure forme. Son imperceptible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en était la preuve la plus incontestable.

« Bonne nouvelle ?  
- Ca te regarde pas, fuckin' vieux.  
- Ah oui ? il rit doucement. Essaye de le convaincre de dormir sinon tu va nous claquer entre les pattes.  
- Casse-toi. »

Le brun eut un petit sourire et s'exécuta. Il comprenait toujours tout, c'était d'un chiant. Déjà au collège… au moins il n'avait pas à s'épancher comme une gonzesse avec lui.

En parlant de ça, cette fuckin' manager avait reprit la place qu'était la sienne, c'est-à-dire un gentil toutou obéissant à ses moindres ordres. De toutes façons elle savait maintenant, quand Musashi lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de reprendre son poste sur le terrain, qu'Hiruma ne la regarderait jamais.  
Elle, elle avait intérêt à oublier ce genre d'espoir ridicule.  
Bah, elle lui faisait un peu de peine, ils avaient été à peu près dans le même état. Tant pis pour elle. Chacun sa douleur.

Et puis elle arriverait bien à se rendre compte qu'un blond avec une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue la regardait beaucoup plus intensément et sincèrement que le reste du lycée. Enfin peut-être.  
C'était pas son problème.

Non. Son problème actuel, c'était de convaincre le Dragon que le sommeil, c'était quand même un minimum vital…


End file.
